


masquerade

by jpnxjcs



Series: masquerade [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jahstell - Freeform, Justin and Stell, M/M, Masquerade, Mentions of Sex, Mild Cursing, Mild Kissing Scenes, Mutual Pining, Sejosh - Freeform, Sejun and Josh, Yani and Ken, YaniKen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: do you want to play in this game of disguise?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Justin De Dios
Series: masquerade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188476
Kudos: 5





	masquerade

_This scenes so hypnotic_  
_Smoking mirrors, lights and magic_  
_Paper faces in gold_  
_There's solider boys, beauty queens_  
_Everyone's a mystery_  
_It's got me losing control_

_Yearning, I'm yearning for the one to steal my eyes_  
_Wanna play in this game of disguise_

_It's a masquerade, a love parade_  
_So won't you stay and dance with me_  
_All though the night and day_  
_My masquerade, I need you baby_  
_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_  
_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_Just like a perfect dream_  
_I don't ever wanna leave_  
_A thousand freaks in the show_  
_One's a tiger, one's a lynx_  
_One's a king that suffering_  
_Moving high, moving love_

_Burning, I'm burning, can't you see it in my eyes?_  
_Wanna play in this game of disguise_

_It's a masquerade, a love parade_  
_So won't you stay and dance with me_  
_All though the night and day_  
_My masquerade, I need you baby_  
_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_  
_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_

_I gotta know the girl behind the mask_

_Let me in, where you been, don't pretend_  
_Dreamed that I had her alone_  
_Show your face to me, we could be everything_

_It's a masquerade, a love parade_  
_So won't you stay and dance with me_  
_All though the night and day_  
_My masquerade, I need you baby_  
_So stay with me tonight_

_A masquerade, a love parade_  
_So won't you stay and dance with me_  
_All though the night and day_  
_My masquerade, I need you baby_  
_So stay with me tonight_

_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_  
_Masquerade, masquerade, masquerade, masquerade_


End file.
